Luna Llena, Luna Nueva
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Tonks es secuestrada por los mortífagos después de la pelea en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿Hasta donde llegarán Sirius y Remus para salvarla? TonksxRemus
1. C1: Recuerdos

CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS

Nynphadora Tonks abrió débilmente los ojos. Vio un par de ojos castaños junto a ella Pero no podía ver con claridad. Parpadeó un par de veces. Y apareció ante sus ojos: el rostro preocupado de Remus Lupin, que al verla despierta tuvo una ligera expresión de alivio.

-Despertaste al fin- sonrió Lupin, y levantó la vista- Andrómeda, ya despertó-

Tonks vio que su madre se acercó, empujando un poco a Lupin para quedar junto a ella.

-¿Ya despertaste, pequeña?- dijo la mujer- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo Tonks- sí, mamá, estoy bien, no necesitas...abrazarme... hasta ahogarme y...sacarme los ojos...-

-Lo siento- dijo Andrómeda Tonks, soltando un poco a su hija- ¿ves lo que sucede? Por esto yo no quería que hicieras la carrera de Auror, es muy peligroso, pero tu padre tuvo que darte ánimos y...-

-Como sea- interrumpió Tonks, y volvió su vista a Lupin, recordando de pronto lo que había sucedido antes- ¿qué me sucedió en el Departamento de Misterios?-

-Peleaste muy valientemente- dijo Lupin- pero Bellatrix te alcanzó con una maldición y caíste por las gradas del departamento de Misterios, y creo que te golpeaste la cabeza. Moody trató de reanimarte, pero no pudo, así que te trajimos aquí.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Tonks-¿están todos bien?-

El rostro de Lupin se ensombreció notablemente, y Andrómeda le dio la espalda para reprimir un sollozo.

-¿Qué...?- dijo Tonks en voz baja- ¿pasó algo malo con Harry o...?-

-Harry y los otros chicos que huyeron de Hogwarts están bien, Tonks- dijo Lupin, en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Tonks escuchara lo que él estaba diciendo- pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Sirius- dijo simplemente Lupin, y Tonks sintió como si el mundo entero le cayera encima.

-¿Qué sucedió?- demandó Tonks, tratando de sentarse sobre la cama. Al hacerlo, la joven bruja se sintió muy mareada y Lupin la hizo recostarse de nuevo.

-Después de que caíste peleando contra Bellatrix, Sirius siguió con tu pelea, pero ella le tiró una maldición y...-

-¿Y?-

-Sirius cayó detrás del arco y del velo...- dijo Lupin.

Tonks sintió un horrible vacío en su estómago y volvió su vista hacia su madre. La mujer lloraba con su rostro escondido entre sus manos. Tonks sabía lo mucho que Sirius significaba para su madre: fue la única persona de su familia que no la rechazó cuando se casó con su padre, un mago de familia Muggle. Y como era con ella. En su niñez, Sirius siempre fue su tío favorito, hasta el día que lo llevaron a Azkaban. Y ese último año que lo había visto casi todos los días en Gimmauld Place. No quería, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tonks, yo...- comenzó Lupin.

Tonks no quería escucharlo. No quería escuchar a nadie. Se volvió sobre la cama para dar la espalda a Lupin, y se cubrió el rostro con la sábana.

-Déjame sola- dijo en voz baja. Lupin notó que estaba llorando.

-Tonks, también Harry reaccionó así- dijo Lupin, tomando un hondo suspiro- y...Sirius era mi mejor amigo de la escuela, junto al padre de Harry...-

-Déjame sola, Remus, por favor- repitió Tonks en voz baja. No estaba molesta con él, pero quería tiempo para pensar.

Lupin se levantó y salió de la habitación. Andrómeda Tonks también se levantó y, después de besar la mejilla de su hija, salió también. Tonks lloró en silencio unos momentos. Aquello no era justo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida pensando en ello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lupin volvió al Ministerio de Magia. Entró al departamento de Misterios, y se sentó junto al largo velo negro tras el cual su mejor amigo había desaparecido un par de días antes. Su cabeza le dolía. Había recibido una lechuza de Dumbledore, diciéndole lo que había sucedido durante su entrevista con Harry después de los hechos, y tampoco él lo había tomado muy bien.

-Les has partido el corazón a los tres, Sirius- dijo Lupin casi en un susurro-a Harry, a Andrómeda y a Tonks...-dejó escapar un suspiro- nunca olvidaré el día que la conocimos...-

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Año 5 antes de la caída de Voldemort_

-¡Por fin vacaciones!- dijo Sirius Black, soltando su baúl y dejándose caer sobre un sillón. James Potter iba detrás de él, sonriendo y arrastrando su propio baúl.

-Por fin- dijo James en un tono amargo.

-Oh, vamos, James- dijo Sirius- son solo dos meses-

-Dos meses sin Lily- dijo James, mirando por la ventana y dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Sirius miró con compasión a su compañero

-Yo también solía odiar las vacaciones, amigo Cornamenta- dijo Sirius, levantándose y cerrando la puerta de la entrada- ya ves que mi casa es un infierno...- pero no pudo continuar porque una voz femenina los interrumpió.

-¡James!¡Sirius!- exclamó una mujer desde la cocina- ¡ya llegaron!-

-Sí, mamá, es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo James, forzando una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, señora Potter- dijo Sirius.

-Buenas tardes, Sirius, cariño- dijo la señora Potter- ¿cómo fue su año?-

-Oh, genial- dijo Sirius.

-Me alegro- dijo la señora Potter, y luego les lanzó una mirada sospechosa- me parece que en este mes llegarán los resultados de sus TIMOs, ¿no?-

-Así es, mamá- dijo James- te aseguro que sacamos buenas calificaciones, hasta Colagusano... Peter, quiero decir-.

-Así lo espero- dijo el señor Potter, bajando un poco el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que estaba leyendo.

-Vayan a su habitación, James, a desempacar- dijo la señora Potter, sacando su varita y dirigiéndose a la cocina- la cena ya está casi lista, aunque ahora tendré que hacer para dos más...-

James y Sirius sonrieron, tomaron cada uno su equipaje de Hogwarts y subieron a la habitación de James a desempacar. La habitación de James Potter era la más grande de la casa, y por la simple razón de que su amigo Sirius ahora pasaba las vacaciones de verano con él. Los dos amigos terminaron de desempacar y se echaron boca arriba en sus respectivas camas.

-Lástima que no podemos hacer magia en vacaciones- dijo Sirius- tenemos que vivir como Muggles por dos largos meses-

-No te quejes- dijo James- escuché que Lily Evans tiene una hermana Muggle que la odia por ser bruja-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Sirius- pues debe ser envidia... no sé como los Muggles se las arreglan sin magia-

-Ni yo- dijo James.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. James y Sirius escucharon los fuertes pasos del señor Potter cuando fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, señor Potter- dijo un chico delgado en la puerta- ¿están James y Sirius?-

-Están arriba, Remus- respondió el señor Potter- pasa, por favor-

-Gracias- dijo el chico, y subió las escaleras, para encontrarse a sus dos amigos tirados boca arriba.

-Hola, Remus, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Sirius-

-Una hora y media, exactamente- dijo James- desde que nos bajamos del tren...-

Los tres se echaron a reír.

-Mis padres me dejaron pasar unos días con ustedes- dijo Lupin- al menos hasta antes de la próxima luna llena-

-Le quitan toda la diversión al asunto- dijo Sirius algo fastidiado.

-Calma, Canuto- dijo James- recuerda que ellos no saben que nosotros tres somos ya sabes que...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Sirius.

Un ruidito interrumpió la conversación de los tres chicos. Una lechuza pequeña, color marrón y blanco, golpeaba la ventana con su pico.

-¡Una lechuza!- exclamó James.

Remus Lupin abrió la ventana, dejando que la pequeña criatura entrara y se posara sobre la cama de Sirius.

-Es para ti, amigo Canuto- dijo Lupin al leer el destinatario.

-¿Para mí?- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-¿Quién te escribió, Sirius?- preguntó James, igual de sorprendido que su amigo. Sabía que la familia de Sirius no se interesaba en lo más mínimo por enviarle lechuzas y que ellos supieran su amigo no estaba saliendo con ninguna chica.

-Ni idea- respondió Sirius. Tomó la carta atada a la pata de la lechuza y la abrió. La leyó al principio con sorpresa, luego con preocupación y al final dio un grito de alegría.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sirius?- dijo Lupin.

-Nuestro amigo Canuto se ha vuelto loco, Lunático- dijo James.

-Nada de loco- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- esta lechuza es de mi prima Andrómeda-

-Creí que tu familia...- comenzó Lupin.

-Así es, pero Andrómeda es diferente- dijo Sirius- estuvo en Hogwarts, fue prefecta de Gryffindor hasta hace unos años, ¿recuerdan?- James forzó su memoria un poco y sacudió la cabeza, y Lupin asintió para demostrar que recordaba a la chica.

-¿Y porqué te escribió?- preguntó James.

-Bueno, cuando salió de Hogwarts se casó, y mis tíos la echaron de la casa...-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lupin sorprendido- si fue una de las mejores...-

-Porque Bellatrix, su hermana mayor, se casó con un Lestrange, una respetable familia de sangre limpia- dijo Sirius en tono sombrío- Andrómeda, en cambio, se casó con un chico de familia de Muggles, ¿recuerdan a Ted Tonks?-

En respuesta, James y Lupin se echaron a reír.

-Claro, era un tipo genial- dijo James- ya lo recordé, una vez hizo un enorme pedido de bombas fétidas... pobre Filch, tardó más de un mes en terminar de limpiar-

-Bueno, ¿y que sucedió después?- preguntó Lupin.

-Recuerdo como aullaron mi madre y mi tía, insultando a la pobre Andrómeda, cuando eso ocurrió... la echaron de la casa y creo que hasta la borraron del tapete de la familia... no es que le importe- dijo Sirius- bueno, la lechuza...-

-Sí, por favor- dijo Lupin- dinos que te dijo en la lechuza-

-Que soy tío desde hace un año- dijo simplemente Sirius.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamó James- ¡tiene un pequeño Tonks!-

-De hecho, es una pequeña Tonks- dijo Sirius.

-¡Vamos a verla de inmediato!- exclamó James.

-Cálmate, Cornamenta- dijo Sirius con una mirada astuta- pareces más emocionado que yo-

-¿Qué no quieres conocerla?- preguntó James.

-Claro, pero tu madre nos está llamando para cenar- dijo Sirius, haciendo una pausa para que se escucharan los gritos de la señora Potter- podemos ir con Andrómeda después de cenar-

-Hecho- dijeron James y Lupin al mismo tiempo.

x-x-x

Después de cenar, los señores Potter les prestaron la chimenea y los polvos Flu a los tres chicos para que pudieran visitar a Andrómeda y a Ted Tonks.

Los tres chicos salieron de la chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo. James se quitó los lentes y los limpió con el borde de su camisa.

-Ya recordé porque odiaba los polvos Flu- dijo James- siempre me ensucian los lentes-

-¿Hola?- dijo Sirius- ¿Andrómeda? Soy yo, Sirius-

-Hola Sirius- respondió una voz masculina, pero en voz baja. Un hombre salió a su encuentro. Era alto, moreno y llevaba gafas. Sus cabellos eran castaños, al igual que sus ojos, y tenían cierto aire de simpatía. Los tres lo reconocieron como Ted Tonks, un ex-prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Hola, Ted- dijo Sirius- espero que estés cuidando muy bien de mi prima, porque vinimos a verla-

-Claro, Sirius- dijo Ted- pero tu sobrinita está dormida, y no queremos despertarla-

Ted les indicó el camino hacia la sala, donde Andrómeda y él habían estado tomando el té desde hacía un rato. Sirius le sonrió a su prima. Era una mujer muy hermosa, de piel blanca y largos cabellos negros como alas de cuervo. Junto a ella estaba dormida una niña de un año de edad.

-No es necesario que bajen la voz- dijo Andrómeda, con cierto tono de frustración en su voz- la criatura ya despertó-

-También me da gusto verte, prima- dijo Sirius- vinimos a conocerla-

-Toda tuya- le dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa, dejando que Sirius cargue a la pequeña. James y Lupin se inclinaron para verla. Los tres chicos palidecieron.

-Eh... Andrómeda- dijo Sirius- pregunta... ¿porqué es rubia?-

Ted y Andrómeda se echaron a reír.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, y la pequeña estornudó. Sirius estuvo a punto de soltarla y dejarla caer al suelo. La niña ahora era pelirroja.

-Andrómeda, ¿qué...?-

Andrómeda y Ted volvieron a echarse a reír.

-Es una metamorfomaga- dijo Ted.

-¿Una que?- dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Lupin rió por lo bajo.

-Que puede cambiar su apariencia- dijo Lupin.

-Oh, vaya- dijo Sirius- creo que eso lo explica todo...-

-Así es- dijo Ted Tonks, aún riendo con ganas.

-¿Y como se llama?- preguntó James.

-Pues... Ted y yo estuvimos tratando de buscar un nombre apropiado- dijo Andrómeda- yo quería ponerle 'Ninfa' y él 'Dora', así que le pusimos Nymphadora-

-¿Nymphadora Tonks?- dijo James- vaya... suena...-

-Extraño- dijo Sirius completando su frase.

-¿Mama?- dijo la pequeña hacia su madre, señalando a Sirius.

-El es tu tío Sirius- dijo Andrómeda.

-Tío... Chuss- dijo Nymphadora.

-No- dijo él- Si...rius...-

-Si...rius...- repitió la niña.

-Perfecto- sonrió Sirius. La pequeña sonrió también y abrazó a su tío.

-Pero que ternura...- dijo una voz femenina desde la chimenea. Se trataba de una mujer joven, un poco mayor que Andrómeda, pero muy parecida a ella, con la diferencia que la recién llegada tenía los ojos color azul intenso.

-Bellatrix- dijo Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo y abrazando a la pequeña de manera automática.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ted Tonks, con la misma reacción que Sirius.

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, asqueroso sangre sucia...- dijo Bellatrix con desprecio- y no me causa ningún placer estar en tu casa, solo he venido a hablar con mi hermana...-

-¿De que deseas hablar, Bella?- preguntó Andrómeda.

-De ti, hermanita- dijo Bellatrix- a pesar de que has ensuciado el nombre de la familia, nuestro padre te ha dado una oportunidad de volver a nuestra familia, si dejas al sangre sucia y a ese... fenómeno- añadió señalando a Nymphadora- tiene preparado para ti un esposo de sangre limpia, Dimitri Doholov-

Andrómeda rió con amargura.

-Sí, claro- dijo Andrómeda- dile a nuestro padre que está loco si cree que dejaré a mi esposo y a mi hija...-

-Es tu última oportunidad, hermana- dijo Bellatrix en tono de advertencia- no la desperdicies-

-Olvídalo- dijo Andrómeda, resuelta.

-Bien- dijo Bellatrix- esto no se quedará así. Y tú- dijo volviéndose a Sirius- ¿cómo puedes seguir sosteniendo a ese fenómeno de sangre mezclada? ¿qué diría tu madre si te viera?-

-No lo sé, y la verdad no me importa, querida prima- dijo Sirius- hace un año que ya no vivo con mi madre-

Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Marquen mis palabras, los dos- dijo ella- algún día lo lamentarán-

-Mira como tiemblo- dijo Sirius- ve con tus amenazas a alguien a quien le importe-

Bellatrix desapareció.

-Tonta- murmuró Sirius. La pequeña Nymphadora estornudó de nuevo y sus cabellos se volvieron azules y rizados.

-Que raro- dijo Andrómeda, olvidando el asunto de Bellatrix- creí que estornudaba porque era alérgica a los perros...-

Sirius tragó saliva y puso a la pequeña en el suelo.

-Bueno, Andy, lo que sucede es que James tiene un perro en su casa...-

-¿Qué? Si yo no... ¡auch!- dijo James al sentir el pie de Sirius-ah, sí, tengo uno, negro y grande...-

Mientras, Nymphadora caminaba tambaleante y tropezó. Lupin la atrapó antes de caer al suelo y la levantó. La pequeña rió y lo abrazó. Lupin sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón.

-Bueno- dijo Ted- ¿quién quiere café?-

-Yo- dijeron los tres visitantes a coro.

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Lupin sonrió con amargura al recordar eso, pero una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Porqué esa cara larga, Lunático? Si aún no es luna llena-

-¿Sirius?- exclamó Lupin, levantándose de golpe.

-El único- dijo Sirius, apareciendo detrás de él- no creías que mi dulce primita Bellatrix era capaz de matarme, ¿o sí?-

Lupin no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo.

-Está bien, Remus- dijo Sirius- me estás asfixiando...-Remus lo soltó- hay cosas más urgentes de que hablar... ¿cómo está Harry?-

-Bien, físicamente- dijo Lupin- pero no tomó muy bien el hecho de que estabas muerto... tampoco Tonks-

-¡Tonks!- exclamó Sirius- ¿está bien? La vi caer por las gradas-

-Está en San Mungo, apenas hoy despertó, pero parece que va a estar bien- dijo Lupin.

-Quisiera ir a verla- dijo Sirius- estoy preocupado por ella...- Lupin le lanzó una mirada interrogante- digamos que tengo un mal presentimiento-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tonks se limpió las lágrimas con la sábana. La sanadora había llegado a su cuarto con un par de pociones.

-¿Ya despertaste, linda?- dijo poniendo las pociones en su mesita- menos mal, ese chico de cabellos grises lleva al menos cuatro días a tu lado-

-¿Remus?- dijo Tonks, sorprendida, mientras la sanadora le tomaba la temperatura con su termómetro mágico, y chascó la lengua- ¿qué?-

-Estás ardiendo, linda, te traeré una poción para la fiebre-

-Gracias- dijo Tonks tristemente.

-No estés triste, querida, verás como te pondrás bien con esa poción. Tómate estas, mientras- añadió señalando las que acababa de dejar.

-Gracias- repitió Tonks.

La sanadora salió. Tonks miró a su alrededor. Las otras tres camas en su cuarto estaban vacías. Dio un bostezo. Vio algo brillante en su mesita de noche, junto a las pociones, y lo tomó. Era un reloj dorado.

-Es de Remus- dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¡No te muevas tanto, Nymphadora!-

-¡No me digas así, mamá!- gritó la pequeña Tonks, de seis años de edad.

-Bueno, deja de moverte entonces, pequeña- dijo Andrómeda, moviendo su varita para hacer un moño sobre el cabello de su hija- y por favor, trata de no llamar mucho la atención cambiando el color de tu órtate-

-Lo intentaré- dijo Tonks- pero no prometo nada-

-Y ten cuidado de no hacer destrozos-

-Lo intentaré, mamá-

-¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó su madre- Remus llegará en cualquier momento-

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Tonks.

-Me alegro- dijo Lupin, apareciendo.

-¡Hola, Remus!- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

-Hola, pequeña ninfa- dijo Lupin- ¿nos vamos?-

-¡Vamonos!- dijo Tonks.

-La traeré en tres horas, Andrómeda- dijo Lupin, tomando a Tonks de la mano y dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Tomó los polvos Flu y dijo "Número 21, Valle de Godric". Tonks y Lupin salieron de la chimenea sacudiendo sus ropas.

-¿Y a qué vinimos?- dijo Tonks.

-Al bautizo del bebé de James-

-¿Y porqué Sirius no fue por mí?-

-Porque está ocupado-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque él va a ser el padrino de Harry-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque es el mejor amigo de James- dijo Lupin- y si vuelves a preguntar porqué te haré cosquillas...-

-No lo harás- dijo Tonks.

-¿Me estás retando?- dijo Lupin.

-Sí-

-Ya verás-

Tonks corrió hacia abajo, y se perdió entre la multitud y el bullicio de la fiesta. Los ojos de la niña, azules ese día, estaban ocupados buscando a Sirius. Al fin lo localizó.

-¡Sirius!- gritó la pequeña, y corrió hacia su tío, quien la alzó unos segundos.

-Hola, Tonks, que grande estás- dijo Sirius.

-¡Pero que niña tan linda!- dijo una bruja junto a Sirius- ¿es tu sobrina?-

-Así es- dijo Sirius- Tonks, ella es mi novia Alexia-

-¿Novia?- preguntó Tonks mientras Sirius la ponía en el suelo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque James y Lily llegaron con su hijo.

-Hola, Tonks- sonrió James- ¿quieres conocer a Harry?-

Tonks asintió y James la alzó mientras Lily descubrió al bebé de negros cabellos revueltos como su padre y ojos verdes como su madre. Tonks imitó los ojos verdes de Harry, y James se echó a reír antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo.

Tonks buscó de nuevo a Sirius, pero él estaba muy ocupado con su novia. Miró alrededor. Vio un hombre pequeño, gordo, husmeando entre la comida y olfateando como una rata. Parecía muy nervioso. Además de él, había mucha gente que Tonks no conocía. Vio a Lupin y fue derecho a sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- preguntó Lupin. Tonks no respondió, y cambió sus ojos y sus cabellos a un color rojo brillante- ah, veo que estás molesta... ¿me vas a decir porqué?-

-Sirius tiene novia- dijo Tonks- ya no me quiere-

-Claro que te quiere- dijo Lupin- tu eres su sobrina consentida-

-¿Porqué no puedo ser novia de Sirius?-

-Porque es tu tío- dijo Lupin. Tonks no parecía satisfecha, y seguía muy molesta. Lupin la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó.

-Estoy seguro de que Sirius te quiere más a ti, pequeña ninfa-

-¿En serio?- dijo Tonks.

-En serio-

-Oye, Remus, yo quiero un novio como Sirius- dijo Tonks- ¿puedes ser mi novio tú?-

-Claro que sí- sonrió Lupin- pero no le digas a Sirius o querrá asesinarme. Ahora- dijo sacando su varita- te daré algo-

Lupin hizo aparecer un broche curvo de plata con tres brillantes, y se lo puso en el cabello. Tonks sonrió y se revolvió los bolsillos. Sacó un viejo reloj Muggle de bolsillo y se lo entregó a Lupin.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó él.

-Es un reloj Muggle que me dijo mi papá- dijo Tonks.

-Me has ganado, pequeña- dijo Lupin.

-Vamos a bailar, Remus- exclamó Tonks, levantándose de un salto.

x-x-x TERMINA FLASHBACK x-x-x

Tonks sostuvo el reloj en sus manos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Sirius... Remus...-

Sintió de nuevo un agudo dolor de cabeza, y tenía mucho frío. Aquello debía ser la fiebre que tenía. ¿Cuánto tardaría la sanadora en traerle su poción?

En ese momento, Tonks escuchó una conmoción afuera de su cuarto. Golpes, gritos, frascos quebrándose. Tonks se levantó y buscó su varita entre sus ropas. No estaba. Levantó la vista, y la encontró en la mesita de noche, junto a donde había estado el reloj. Estiró su mano, pero la varita cayó al suelo.

-Maldita sea- murmuró ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Al ponerse de pie, Tonks se sintió mareada y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Trató de alcanzar su varita, pero sintió la punta de otra sobre su espalda.

-Levántate con las manos arriba- dijo una voz masculina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola! Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter (ya me había tardado, con lo fanática que soy) espero que les guste.

Abby L. / Nona


	2. C2: Secuestro

CAPITULO 2: SECUESTRO

Tonks escuchó una conmoción afuera de su cuarto. Golpes, gritos, frascos quebrándose. Tonks se levantó y buscó su varita entre sus ropas. No estaba.

-No es posible- murmuró en voz baja, sacudiendo sus sábanas- no pude...haberla perdido-

Levantó la vista, y la encontró en la mesita de noche, junto a donde había estado el reloj de Lupin. Estiró su mano y sintió la varita contra las yemas de sus dedos; pero no pudo tomarla y la varita cayó al suelo.

-Maldita sea- murmuró ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Al ponerse de pie, Tonks se sintió mareada y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Trató de alcanzar su varita, que estaba bajo la mesita, pero sintió la punta de otra sobre su espalda.

-Levántate con las manos arriba- dijo una voz masculina. Tonks estaba casi segura de haber escuchado esa voz en alguna otra parte.

-¿Quién...?-

-Que te levantes- repitió la voz, y Tonks sintió la varita encajándose sobre su espalda- y que sea en silencio-

Tonks obedeció. No tenía opción. La joven auror se levantó con las manos separadas, y luchando por mantener el equilibrio. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tonks escuchó pasos y el roce de una túnica junto a ella. Levantó sus ojos, verdes aquel día, y ve encontró cara a cara con una mujer de rostro marcado, párpados caídos y largos cabellos negros bien arreglados, que le apuntaba con su varita a la altura de la frente.

-¿Be...Bellatrix?- dijo Tonks, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba, y su corazón latía con dolorosa fuerza- ¿qué...?-

-Es ella, Rodolphus- dijo Bellatrix, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Tonks. La joven sintió que su tío la atrapaba por la espalda. Pero ella no se iba a rendir sin pelear.

-Suéltame...- gritó Tonks, retorciéndose y forcejeando para librarse de él.

-Esos trucos Muggles no te servirán de nada- dijo Bellatrix, quien no había dejado de apuntarla con la varita- ¡_Desmaius_!-

Tonks perdió la conciencia.

-Vámonos- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange- antes de que lleguen los aurores-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Detesto este asqueroso elevador- dijo Sirius, apretando los botones con impaciencia- ¿a qué piso vamos?-

-Cuarto piso- dijo Lupin- Daños Provocados por Hechizos...-

-Y por la propia torpeza de Tonks- rió Sirius- que yo sepa, la chica no puede estar cinco minutos de pie sin caerse sola. Aunque ya verá esa Bellatrix Lestrange cuando la atrape-añadió con verdadero mal humor- lamentará el día que se fugó de Azkaban...-

Lupin sonrió. Él también tenía ganas de golpear a esa bruja. Una nueva sorpresa los aguardaba cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador. Había varias personas congregadas en ese sitio: sanadores, pacientes y aurores.

-¿Aurores?- dijo Sirius- ¿qué sucedió?-

Lupin se encogió de hombros. Una de las pacientes estaba hablando con dos de los aurores.

-La sanadora fue a llevar una poción a la chica de esa guarda- dijo el mago- y llegaron ellos dos, un hombre y una mujer, y le lanzaron una maldición, quebraron la poción y entraron a la guarda...-

-¡Tonks!- exclamaron Sirius y Lupin al mismo tiempo. Pasaron a través de los aurores y de toda la multitud y entraron a la habitación donde había estado Tonks. Lupin vio que todo estaba en orden, salvo que había desaparecido el reloj Muggle y la varita de Tonks.

Un hombre alto y negro los detuvo.

-¡Kingsley!- exclamó Lupin al ver a su compañero de la Orden.

-La encontramos debajo de la mesita- dijo Kingsley, entregándoles la varita de Tonks- no hay ninguna señal de lucha...fueron dos mortífagos, pero creemos que está con vida-

-Ese maldito Voldemort...- dijo Sirius, haciendo el ademán de ahorcar a alguien.

-Volvamos al cuartel general, Sirius- dijo Lupin- Dumbledore tiene que saber de esto-

-Sí, pero no sé si podré esperar a partirle el cráneo a mi querida prima Bellatrix, si ella tuvo algo que ver...-

-Luego te preocuparás por ello- dijo Lupin- ahora vámonos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los mortífagos estaban muy agitados con la presa que acababa de traer el matrimonio Lestrange. La joven auror yacía en el suelo, inconsciente y con las manos atadas a la espalda, y sus pies estaban atados también. Tenía un extraño rubor en sus mejillas que no era sano.

-Si era darle un escarmiento a esa estúpida Orden del Fénix, no era necesario traerla con vida- comenzó Lucius Malfoy a reclamar.

-La hubieran eliminado...- chilló Peter Pettigrew, alias Colagusano, pero a una distancia considerable de los Lestrange.

-Y bien lo tendría merecido la mocosa de sangre mestiza...- agregó Malfoy, quien seguía molesto por el maleficio que la joven auror le lanzó en el Departamento de Misterios.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Bellatrix- el señor Tenebroso nos ordenó traerla con vida, y así lo hicimos. Créeme, Lucius- agregó la bruja, cruzando los brazos de mal humor- que no me causa ningún placer traer a este fenómeno con vida...-

Rodolphus Lestrange no dijo nada, pero su mirada daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su mujer.

-¿Y que planes tiene el señor Tenebroso para esta niña?- preguntó McNair con una mirada malévola.

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo Bellatrix- pero no te preocupes, cuando él termine con ella será toda tuya para que le cortes ese cuellito...-

-No antes de que yo le lance un par de maldiciones- añadió Malfoy.

Tonks abrió los ojos débilmente. Se sentía muy mal. Tenía mucho frío y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre con cara de rata que la miraba fijamente y, para desgracia suya, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Tú...- murmuró Tonks en voz baja.

-Ya despertó- informó Colagusano.

-Vaya, la fierecilla decidió abrir los ojos- dijo Bellatrix con voz de niña- no esperaba que fuera tan sencillo atraparte después de la pelea que diste en el Departamento de Misterios, Nymphadora-

-¡Tonks!- dijo ella, molesta, juntando toda la energía que tenía.

-Te empeñas en usar el nombre de ese asqueroso sangre sucia de tu padre- dijo Bellatrix en el mismo tono- no importa-

Lucius Malfoy la tomó por los cabellos y la obligó a levantar la mirada.

-¿Me recuerdas, mocosa?- dijo Malfoy con desprecio- ¿recuerdas lo que me hiciste en el Ministerio de Magia? Lo pagarás ahora mismo...- Malfoy la soltó y le apuntó con su varita- _Crucio-_

Tonks dejó escapar un horrible grito de dolor, pero la maldición no duró mucho.

-Espera, Malfoy- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange, deteniendo el brazo de su compañero- recuerda que no podemos arriesgarnos, no sabemos si resistirá esa maldición...-

Tonks cerró los ojos, molesta. Los volvió a abrir con una expresión amenazante. Ahora sus ojos eran de color rojo. Bellatrix se quedó petrificada unos segundos, pero luego sonrió.

-No gastes tus energías en eso, querida sobrina- dijo Bellatrix en su mismo tono meloso- sabemos muy bien que eres una metamorfomaga, y tomamos precauciones... ¡Colagusano!-

Colagusano se acercó con dos gruesos brazaletes negros y se los entregó a Bellatrix. La bruja sonrió y los colocó en las muñecas de Tonks, sin que los débiles intentos de la chica por evitarlo dieran resultado.

Cuando ambos brazaletes se cerraron contra las muñecas de la auror, Tonks comenzó a cambiar de apariencia. Sus cabellos, castaños ese día, se tornaron negros y lacios, rozándole la base del cuello. Sus ojos se volvieron de un color violeta claro y sus facciones se fueron refinando, pareciéndose más a las de la familia Black.

-¿Qué me...?-

-Esta es tu verdadera apariencia, Nymphadora- dijo Bellatrix- esos brazaletes evitan que te transformes o desaparezcas-

Tonks sintió una sacudida en su estómago.

-¿Qué demonios quieren conmigo?- dijo Tonks.

-El señor Tenebroso requiere de tus servicios- dijo Bellatrix- ya él te explicará-

-Gracias por la introducción, Bella- dijo una voz fría.

Tonks sintió un horrible escalofrío al ver la túnica negra que se acercaba. Levantó la vista y vio a Voldemort, con su cara de serpiente y sus despiadados ojos rojos.

-No tienes porque asustarte- dijo Voldemort- solo tendremos una pequeña platica sobre la Orden del Fénix...-

Tonks sintió que Voldemort intentaba entrar a su mente. En su entrenamiento de auror había aprendido Occlumancia, y cerró su mente por completo.

-¿Así que quieres ponerte difícil?- dijo Voldemort- me agradan los retos, y tengo tiempo, pero no me apetece perderlo contigo...-

Tonks siguió con su mirada desafiante.

-Bien- dijo Voldemort- solo quiero saber que contenía la profecía que Harry Potter destrozó la noche en que tú el resto de la estúpida Orden entorpecieron mis planes-

-No lo sé- dijo Tonks con todas sus fuerzas- nadie lo sabe, solo Dumble...- pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase por el agotamiento.

Voldemort rió fríamente.

-Entonces le pediré a Dumbledore que me mande la respuesta- dijo Voldemort- no creo que quiera que esta linda auror sufriera las consecuencias...-

Tonks cerró los ojos y comenzó a toser. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Voldemort la miró con sus despiadados ojos rojos y le apuntó con la varita.

-_Crucio_- siseó Voldemort.

Tonks soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, pero enseguida se desvaneció.

-Bellatrix- dijo Voldemort, y la mortífaga se inclinó.

-¿Sí, mi señor?-

-Estarás a cargo de la chica hasta que Dumbledore me mande la respuesta- dijo Voldemort- debes mantenerla con vida, y no debes permitir que se escape-

-Sí, mi señor- dijo ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Harry- ¡estás vivo!-

-Así es- dijo Sirius, tratando de sonreír. No lo logró, por el recuerdo de Tonks- ¿qué tal el verano?-

-Genial, no duré más que una semana con los Dursleys. Moody fue por mi enseguida- sonrió Harry, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de preocupación de su padrino- ¿sucedió algo malo?-

-Muy malo- dijo Lupin, quien venía tras Sirius- fuimos a San Mungo, y Tonks fue secuestrada por los mortífagos...-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Harry.

-... tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore- dijo Sirius.

Harry asintió. Sirius y Lupin prácticamente corrieron hacia la sala de juntas, que estaba vacía excepto por Dumbledore, quien no parecía sorprendido de ver a Sirius con vida.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Dumbledore de inmediato, al verlos tan preocupados-

-Señor, los mortífagos secuestraron a Nymphadora Tonks- dijo Lupin. Dumbledore se levantó precipitadamente.

-¿La secuestraron?- exclamó.

-Así es- dijo Sirius- todo parece indicar que la necesitaban con vida. Y más les valía...-

-Tal vez querían interrogarla- dijo Lupin.

-O peor- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿A que se refiere?- dijo Lupin.

-No me prestes atención- dijo Dumbledore- tal vez querían utilizarla como rehén, ya que Tom sabe muy bien el gran aprecio que todos tenemos por ella-

-No me importa para qué la querían- dijo Sirius- si alguno de ellos le pone un dedo encima, los mataré uno por uno...-

-Pues si yo fuera tú ya me hubiera puesto en camino, Black- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era Snape.

-¡Snape!- exclamó Sirius. Era la primera vez en su vida que le daba gusto verlo- ¿tienes noticias de Tonks?-

-En efecto- dijo Snape mirando con placer la angustia de sus dos antiguos compañeros de escuela- pero me temo que son solo para el director...-

Sirius iba a protestar, pero Dumbledore habló primero.

-Severus, te ruego que lo digas frente a ellos- dijo Dumbledore- Sirius es su tío, y Remus su amigo-

-Bien- dijo Snape algo molesto- la chiquilla está con vida, a salvo, en el actual escondite del señor Tenebroso. Debo decir que es muy buena en Occlumancia, porque cerró su mente al señor Tenebroso y no reveló ningún secreto de la Orden. Le pusieron los brazaletes negros para evitar que se transforme. Se negó a responder las preguntas que él le hizo y eso le costó una maldición cruciatas...-

Sirius dejó escapar una exclamación vehemente, Lupin frunció el entrecejo de una manera más amenazante que cuando es transformado en hombre lobo, y Dumbledore tuvo un destello de rabia en sus ojos.

-Ahora está a cargo de Bellatrix Lestrange- añadió Snape- tiene órdenes de mantenerla con vida-

-Yo iré por ella- dijo Sirius- tengo que decirle un par de cosas a Bellatrix...-

-Y yo voy contigo- dijo Lupin.

-Quédense, los dos- dijo Dumbledore- no hagan nada precipitado. Esto tenemos que planearlo con cuidado...-

-Pero...- comenzaron los dos.

-Pero nada- dijo Dumbledore- confíen en mí, la sacaremos de ese sitio...Ahora, ¿podrían hacer favor de esperar abajo? Creo que a Harry y a los otros les dará mucho gusto verte, Sirius-

Sirius y Lupin salieron a regañadientes, dejando a Dumbledore a solas con Snape.

-Severus- dijo Dumbledore- ¿tú sabes porqué secuestraron a Nymphadora Tonks?-

-Me temo que sí, señor- dijo Snape- quiere conocer el contenido de la profecía, y a la chiquilla se le escapó decir que usted es el único que lo sabe...-

-Ya veo- dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie- debo hallar una forma de engañarlo sin que Tonks sufra las consecuencias. ¿No se les ha ocurrido elaborar la poción Kafka?-

-No señor- dijo Snape, y Dumbledore suspiró aliviado.

-Bien, Severus, te agradezco mucho tu información-

-Una cosa más, señor, y que no quise decir delante de Black- dijo Snape- Tonks está aún muy débil y sigue enferma-

Dumbledore abrió su alacena, sacó una botellita con un líquido rojo y se la dio a Snape.

-Dáselo- dijo Dumbledore- porque no creo que los mortífagos se preocupen mucho por ella...-

-Sí, señor- dijo Snape, y salió de la sala con cara de fastidio. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que arriesgarse por una sobrina de Sirius Black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Para quien preguntó, Tonks es al menos cinco años mayor que Harry, así que debe ser como 15 años menor que Sirius, Remus y James (según mis cálculos).

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Abby L.


	3. C3: Planes

**CAPITULO 3: PLANES**

Aún enfadados y preocupados por la suerte de Tonks, Lupin y Sirius bajaron del despacho de Dumbledore en Grimmauld Place y llegaron al comedor, donde Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville los esperaban.

¡Estás vivo!- exclamaron los cuatro acompañantes de Harry.

Ya me di cuenta- dijo Sirius amargamente.

Pero... ¿cómo es posible?- dijo Hermione- ¿qué dijo Dumbledore?-

Te vimos caer detrás del velo- dijo Neville.

Es una historia muy larga- dijo Sirius en el mismo tono- y me temo que no tengo tiempo de explicarles...-

No importa como haya sido- dijo Harry- me alegro que hayas vuelto...-

Sirius tuvo el asomo de una sonrisa.

Estamos muy preocupados por Tonks, Harry- dijo Lupin.

¡Tonks! Es cierto- dijo Harry- ¿ya le dijeron a Dumbledore?-

Sí, y Snape nos dio algo de información- dijo Lupin- Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange la llevaron al castillo de Voldemort...-

Ron y Ginny tuvieron un visible escalofrío, Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras Hermione y Neville tuvieron una expresión de enojo.

Voldemort... ¿le hizo daño?- preguntó Harry.

Más le vale que no- dijo Sirius, cerrando un puño con fuerza.

En ese momento, Snape bajó del despacho de Dumbledore y, sin dirigir la palabra o siquiera la mirada a los presentes, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Oye, Snape, espera- dijo Sirius. Snape lo ignoró y siguió caminando. El padrino de Harry lo alcanzó después de un par de zancadas y lo detuvo por un hombro- te estoy hablando...-

Tengo prisa, Black- dijo Snape- a menos que quieras perder el escaso tiempo que tengo para salvar a tu sobrina...-

¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore que hicieras, Severus?- preguntó Lupin, alcanzando también a Snape y deteniéndose junto a Sirius- ¿te encomendó alguna misión... alguna manera de salvarla?-

Snape hizo una mueca.

Así es, Lupin- dijo Snape- pero como ya le dije a Black, no tengo tiempo para explicarles en qué consisten las indicaciones que me dio el director. Así que si me disculpan...-

¡Más vale que me digas o te parto el cráneo!- dijo Sirius, tomando a Snape por la solapa de la camisa y alzándolo un par de centímetros. Snape retiró las manos de Sirius.

Qué enternecedor, Black...- dijo Snape sarcásticamente- por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no respondo por la seguridad de Tonks si lo haces...-

Ahora fue Sirius quien hizo una mueca. Miró a Snape con más odio que de costumbre, pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco lo hizo Lupin. Harry y los otros lo entendieron. Ambos estaban muertos de preocupación. Snape los miró alternadamente y salió del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Pasó un par de minutos antes de que Lupin rompiera el silencio.

Aún está enferma, Sirius- dijo el licántropo.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Sirius, volviéndose violentamente hacia Lupin.

Lo que escuchas- dijo Lupin- Snape llevaba una poción de color rojo. Lo más probable es que Dumbledore se la haya dado para Tonks...-

Demonios- dijo Sirius, dejándose caer sobre una silla y sintiéndose impotente- ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

Esperar a que Snape resuelva el problema, supongo- dijo Hermione en el mismo tono que emplea para decir a Harry y Ron que se mantengan alejados de los problemas- es muy peligroso para ustedes y sobre todo para Tonks si intentan ir por ella...-

¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Voldemort en este momento, Remus?- preguntó Sirius a Lupin, ignorando el comentario de Hermione.

En la mansión Riddle- dijo Lupin, con su rostro ensombrecido.

No estarán pensando ir allá, ¿verdad?- insistió Hermione.

Vamos al estudio, Remus- dijo Sirius, levantándose e ignorando a Hermione por segunda vez- tengo que decirte algo muy importante...-

Los dos adultos se retiraron al estudio sin decir ni una palabra a Harry ni a los otros, quienes se quedaron en el comedor mirándose entre ellos. Al final, todas las miradas quedaron sobre Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros.

Hombres...- murmuró de mal humor.

¡Oye!- los tres chicos le reclamaron, mientras Ginny reía por lo bajo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange no quitaba la vista de encima a su sobrina, quien seguía atada a una columna en la misma posición. La bruja de párpados caídos vigilaba a Tonks sentada sobre un sillón y bebiendo un vaso de vodka.

Estúpido fenómeno de sangre mestiza- dijo Bellatrix entre dientes- me gustaría que tu madre estuviera aquí y viera lo que te sucedió...- y rió con una risa fría, casi idéntica a la de Voldemort.

Tonks despertó. De pronto, lo recordó todo. Estaba atrapada en la mansión Riddle, que en ese momento era el escondrijo de Voldemort, rodeada de los más peligrosos mortífagos.

La joven auror tembló ligeramente. Tenía frío, hambre y sed, y no veía el final de todo ello. Cerró los ojos, y se imaginó a Sirius y a Lupin yendo a salvarla. Pero sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Sirius jamás regresaría. Y Lupin... tal vez no sabrían donde se encontraba, y podían pasar varias semanas sin que nadie llegara a ayudarla. Tosió violentamente varias veces, y sintió que vomitó algo caliente.

Ah, ¡que asco!- exclamó Bellatrix con una expresión de repugnancia.

Bellatrix, lo que vomitó fue sangre- dijo Colagusano.

No me digas que te preocupas por este asqueroso fenómeno- le dijo Bellatrix.

No, en absoluto- dijo nerviosamente Colagusano- estoy preocupado por el plan del Señor Tenebroso... recuerda que ella debe estar con vida para que Dumbledore cumpla con su parte...-

Lo sé- gruñó Bellatrix. Mantener con vida a la hija de su odiada hermana no era algo que le produjera mucho placer precisamente.

También está ardiendo en fiebre- añadió Lucius Malfoy, tomando la barbilla de Tonks para obligarla a mirar hacia arriba.

Mientras hablaban, Snape se acercó a Tonks, abrió el frasco con la poción de color rojo e hizo a un lado a Lucius Malfoy.

¿Qué se supone que haces, Snape?- preguntó Bellatrix.

Le doy una poción- respondió el maestro de pociones.

¿Qué dices?- rugió Bellatrix, y se levantó- detente...-

Snape la ignoró, apartó a Malfoy y levantó con cuidado el mentón de Tonks para hacerla beber la poción. La joven auror se sintió mil veces mejor de inmediato, aunque aún tenía un poco de frío y de hambre.

¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Bellatrix casi fuera de sí- ¿ayudar a ese fenómeno?-

Acabo de salvarte la vida, Bellatrix, tendrías que agradecérmelo de rodillas- dijo Snape fríamente, sin moverse- ¿sabes lo que el Señor Tenebroso te hubiera hecho si ésta chica moría?-

Bellatrix no respondió, solo se mordió el labio inferior de mal humor.

Sí, eso pensé- continuó Snape- yo no quiero que los planes de nuestro amo se vean frustrados por tu completo descuido...-

¿Cómo te atreves?- rugió Bellatrix, sacando su varita y amenazando a Snape con ella.

Ya basta los dos- dijo Lucius Malfoy, interviniendo- estas peleas no nos llevarán a ninguna parte... Bella, ¿porqué no vas a descansar un rato? Snape puede quedarse a vigilar los efectos de su poción...-

Creo que tienes razón- dijo Bellatrix, calmándose un poco y saliendo- volveré en una hora...-

Bien- dijo Snape sin mirarla.

Lucius Malfoy salió tras ella, y luego Colagusano. Snape verificó que no hubiera nadie más en la sala, y se inclinó hacia Tonks.

Niña, escúchame bien- le dijo Snape rápidamente- no te quieras pasar de lista. Cierra tu mente con Occlumancia, pero no les des motivos para lastimarte. Te estaré vigilando. Dumbledore ya tiene un plan para sacarte de aquí...-

Un brillo de alegría apareció en los ojos de Tonks. No estaba sola. Tal vez vería a Remus muy pronto... si sobrevivía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Solo en su habitación, Voldemort reía solo. Su risa, fría y sin alegría, era causada porque estaba cerca, muy cerca de conseguir lo que quería. En su mente, el malévolo plan tomaba forma.

Tenía como rehén a una metamorfomaga, nada menos que una miembro de la Orden del Fénix y la sobrina de Sirius Black y de Bellatrix Lestrange. Había aprovechado la enemistad de Bellatrix con su hermana Andrómeda, alimentando su odio para que secuestrara a Tonks.

Su plan era sencillo. Como siempre, usaba y desechaba. Usaría a esa chica para conseguir lo que quería: la profecía exacta sobre Harry Potter. Forzaría a Dumbledore a revelar el secreto, y después se desharía de ella, pues ya había visto y oído bastante como para ponerla en libertad. Rió de nuevo, y llamó a su enorme serpiente Nagini. Acarició la cabeza del reptil.

Sí, mi querida Nagini- dijo Voldemort en un tono cruel- podrás deleitarte con su suave carne cuando terminemos con ella...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horas más tarde, Snape volvió al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Y no venía con las manos vacías. Tenía un mensaje para Dumbledore. Quería disfrutar un poco las caras de angustia de Sirius y Lupin, pero se decepcionó al no verlos en todo el trayecto desde la entrada hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Tuvo que conformarse con Harry y sus amigos.

Profesor Snape- dijo Hermione- ¿vio a Tonks?-

¿Está bien ella?- preguntó Ginny- ¿está a salvo?-

¿Qué sucedió?- añadió Ron.

Snape no hizo más que ignorar olímpicamente a los chicos y subir al despacho de Dumbledore, donde el director lo esperaba.

Severus, vuelves temprano- dijo Dumbledore- ¿y bien?-

Está bien- dijo Snape- le administré la poción, y se mejoró en seguida...-

Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y ya tiene un plan para sacarla de ese sitio, señor?- preguntó Snape- ¿y sin arruinar todo el complot que hemos preparado?-

Dumbledore asintió.

Pero es más complicado de lo que te imaginas- añadió el director.

Yo tengo algo que tiene que ver- dijo Snape, sacando una caja de su túnica- y presiento que a Lupin y a Black no les va a agradar...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Sirius, éste y Lupin revisaban los mapas, tratando de hallar la ubicación exacta de la mansión Riddle sin la ayuda de Dumbledore o de Snape.

Aquí está- dijo Lupin, señalando un pequeño pueblo- aquí está el cementerio que Harry mencionó... éste debe ser...-

¿Y la mansión?- preguntó Sirius.

Está a las afueras de la ciudad- dijo Lupin- no nos será difícil encontrarla...-

Eso espero- dijo Sirius, y palmeó la espalda de su amigo- te lo agradezco mucho, Remus. No sé que haría sin tu ayuda...-

Correr desesperado- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

Eso y más- dijo Sirius, pensativo- seguiría a Snape hasta que me llevara justo delante de Voldemort y le tiraría todos y cada uno de los dientes... y en cuanto a mi querida prima- añadió con una sonrisa- la voy a hacer desear nunca haberse acercado a San Mungo...-

Lupin sonrió.

Yo estaré contigo cuando lo hagas- dijo el licántropo a su amigo.

Tú también quieres mucho a Tonks, ¿no es verdad?- dijo Sirius.

¿Y quién no?- dijo Lupin- nos niños Weasley la adoran...-

Vamos, Lunático, te conozco bien- dijo Sirius- cada vez que la ves tienes la misma mirada que cuando la conocimos, aquel día, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Que se tropezó...- sonrió Lupin.

Yo me refería que Bellatrix amenazó a Andrómeda- dijo Sirius.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Pasen- dijo Sirius. Harry se asomó.

Sirius- dijo Harry tímidamente- el profesor Dumbledore dice que quiere que los dos vayan a su despacho de inmediato- Sirius alzó las cejas, y Harry continuó- es algo que trajo Snape sobre Tonks...-

Los dos se levantaron precipitadamente y siguieron a Harry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, Snape les mostró lo que llevaba con él. Un pensadero y una nota. Y no cualquier pensadero. En él, había una memoria del mismísimo Voldemort. Los cuatro presentes (Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius y Lupin) la miraron con atención.

_-El señor Tenebroso requiere de tus servicios- _se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix_- ya él te explicará-_

_-Gracias por la introducción, Bella- _dijo una voz fría.

Sirius murmuró algo, y Lupin cruzó los brazos nerviosamente. Vieron como Tonks levantó la vista y vio a Voldemort, con su cara de serpiente y sus despiadados ojos rojos.

_-No tienes porque asustarte- _le dijo Voldemort_- solo tendremos una pequeña platica sobre la Orden del Fénix...-_

Está tratando de leer su mente- murmuró Dumbledore- menos mal que Tonks es buena en Oclumancia...-

_-¿Así que quieres ponerte difícil?- _dijo Voldemort tras unos segundos de silencio_- me agradan los retos, y tengo tiempo, pero no me apetece perderlo contigo...-_

Tonks siguió con su mirada desafiante.

_-Bien_- continuó Voldemort_- solo quiero saber que contenía la profecía que Harry Potter destrozó la noche en que tú el resto de la estúpida Orden entorpecieron mis planes-_

_-No lo sé- _dijo Tonks, casi gritando_- nadie lo sabe, solo Dumble...- _pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, y Voldemort rió fríamente.

_-Entonces le pediré a Dumbledore que me mande la respuesta- _dijo Voldemort_- no creo que quiera que esta linda auror sufriera las consecuencias...-_

Tonks cerró los ojos y comenzó a toser. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Voldemort la miró con sus despiadados ojos rojos y le apuntó con la varita.

_-Crucio- _siseó Voldemort. En el pensadero, Tonks soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, pero enseguida se desvaneció.

_-Bellatrix- _dijo Voldemort, y todos vieron que la mortífaga se inclinó.

_-¿Sí, mi señor?-_

_-Estarás a cargo de la chica hasta que Dumbledore me mande la respuesta- _dijo Voldemort

La memoria terminaba ahí.

Ese... ese maldito Voldemort- dijo Lupin.

No es todo- dijo Snape, como ignorando a Lupin- la nota del Señor Tenebroso dice que la matarán si no entregan la profecía exacta sobre Harry Potter...-

No podemos quedarnos así nada más- dijo Sirius- está claro que no pueden revelarle el contenido de la profecía... alguien tiene que ir por ella-

¿Y acaso estás sugiriendo que quieres ir, Black?- dijo Snape.

Sí, porque veo que tú eres un cobarde- dijo Sirius.

Tenemos un plan- dijo Snape- que no podemos tirar a la basura solo porque Tonks se metió en problemas...-

Tonks no se metió en ningún problema- dijo Sirius- fueron los mortífagos... fue esta Orden...-

Ya basta, los dos- dijo Dumbledore- nada se soluciona peleando así. Sirius, no podemos arriesgar la posición de Severus. Y Severus, por favor, no hables así de Tonks, que esto le ocurre por sus actividades en la Orden...-

¿Pero no hay nada que...?- comenzó Sirius.

No- dijo Dumbledore- vuelve a tu estudio, Sirius, y relájate. Ya tengo un plan. Iremos por Tonks en tres días-

¡Tres días!- dijeron Sirius y Lupin al mismo tiempo.

Pero en ese lapso...- dijo Lupin.

Tengo todo calculado, Remus- dijo Dumbledore-confía en mí...-

Hubo un mortal silencio en el despacho, roto después por Snape.

Tengo que irme- dijo Snape- voy a vigilar a Tonks...- y salió

Les recomiendo que descansen- les dijo Dumbledore- necesitarán sus energías para ir a rescatar a Tonks...-

Sirius asintió mecánicamente. Lupin hizo otro tanto. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que habían escuchado. Dumbledore no se había inmutado después de lo que presenció, y les había dicho que no irían por Tonks hasta dentro de tres días.

Los dos amigos volvieron al estudio de Sirius. Al mirar el mapa y recordar a Tonks, Lupin golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado.

¡Tenemos que ir!- dijo Lupin con resolución-¡esta noche!-

Estoy de acuerdo, amigo- dijo Sirius- pero esta vez yo tengo que ir solo...-

De ninguna manera, Sirius- dijo Lupin con seriedad- no puedo abandonar a Tonks...-

Sí puedes, y tendrás que hacerlo, Remus- dijo Sirius- es muy peligroso, y...-

¿Y?- dijo Lupin, con el presentimiento que no le iba a gustar lo que escucharía.

Esta noche es luna llena...- dijo Sirius.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por el retraso. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que el fic sea de su agrado. Lo de cómo Sirius está vivo lo explicaré más tarde. Muchos saludos.

Abby L. / Nona


	4. C4: Luna Llena

**CAPITULO 4: LUNA LLENA**

-¿Luna llena?- dijo Lupin, golpeándose la frente- ¡cierto! Lo olvidé...-

-¿Lo ves? De ninguna manera puedes ir conmigo- dijo Sirius, revolviendo el contenido de sus cajones mientras buscaba algo- será mejor que vayas a tu habitación a tomar tu poción y me ayudes a cubrirme para que Dumbledore no se entere de que me fui...-

Lupin hizo una mueca. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que Sirius fuera solo a enfrentarse a Voldemort y todos los mortífagos para ir por Tonks. Pero le gustaba menos la idea de él quedarse atrás. Como siempre.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¡Vamos a ir de día de campo!- gritó Tonks, de cuatro años, a todo pulmón. Sirius, Lupin y James sonrieron al verla.

-Ya cálmate, pequeña- le dijo Ted Tonks a su hija- compórtate...-

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?- preguntó Tonks.

-Esta misma tarde- dijo James con una amplia sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, Lupin hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Esta noche es luna llena- dijo Lupin en voz baja- no podré acompañarlos...-

-¿Y si solo un rato...?- comenzó Sirius, pero Lupin lo interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Mejor no arriesgarnos, sabes que es peligroso- dijo Lupin- los veré más tarde, chicos. Diviértete, pequeña ninfa- añadió, revolviéndole los cabellos, rubios ese día.

-¡Hasta luego, Remus!- dijo la pequeña Tonks, tomando la mano de Sirius- te traeré algo de mi día de campo...-

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo Lupin- no me quedaré atrás...-

-¿Y cómo piensas evitar tu transformación?- quiso saber Sirius- recuerda que la poción solo anula los efectos más nocivos, pero no la transformación en sí... no podrás hacer magia ni ayudarme-

Lupin se mordió el labio inferior.

-Debe de haber alguna manera- dijo Lupin- alguna manera de que yo te pueda acompañar...-

-No puedes- le respondió su amigo- no puedes arriesgarte a ir así con los mortífagos...-

-¿Y acaso tú sí?- dijo Lupin- ¿yendo tú solo...?-

-No se trata de eso- dijo Sirius, cruzando los brazos- si no fuera luna llena, claro que dejaría que me acompañes...-

-No veo que tiene de malo, si...- comenzó Lupin.

-¿Y si llegas a morder a Tonks?- dijo Sirius seriamente. Lupin tragó saliva. No había pensado en ello.

-Yo...- comenzó Lupin. Sirius puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ya- lo interrumpió Sirius- yo iré por Tonks y la traeré a salvo, te lo prometo. Tú ayúdame a encubrirme...-

Lupin asintió tristemente. No tenía ninguna otra opción.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la mansión Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange hojeaba un libro de pociones, sin ponerle mucha atención. Estaba buscando que demonios era la poción que Snape le había administrado a su sobrina, pero ya llevaba rato de haberse dado por vencida.

Miró la marca tenebrosa en su muñeca y sonrió. Había oscurecido esa noche. El señor Tenebroso estaba especialmente agresivo esa tarde. Tal vez había recibido noticia de que el mensajero de Dumbledore ya estaba en camino. Eso sería perfecto. Podría deshacerse de Tonks en cuanto el señor Tenebroso tuviera en sus manos la carta del director de Hogwarts.

Tal vez podría ir en ese momento a pedirle a su señor el honor de encargarse personalmente de la joven auror.

Aún con esta idea en la mente, la mujer se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento. El libro que tenía en el regazo cayó al suelo, abierto.

-Estúpido libro- murmuró Bellatrix, inclinándose para recogerlo.

Pero lo que vio en la página abierta la sorprendió. Pasó sus temblorosos dedos por las letras que conformaban el nombre de la poción.

-Poción Kafka...- dijo Bellatrix para sí misma, transformando su rostro en una sonrisa diabólica- vaya, vaya... ¿quién lo diría?-

Y, sin soltar el libro, como si se tratase de un objeto sumamente valioso, subió hacia las habitaciones del señor Tenebroso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estaba ya anocheciendo, y Sirius estaba ya preparado para partir. Tomó su varita y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sería difícil, casi imposible, pero tenía que lograrlo.

-No tienes que ir solo, ¿sabes?- le dijo Lupin al verlo- puedes pedirle a Kingsley que te acompañe...-

-No lo creo, le dirá algo a Dumbledore- dijo Sirius- es mejor que sea así...-

-Como quieras, amigo- dijo Lupin- te alcanzaré tan pronto me transforme de nuevo...-

-Entonces nos veremos allá- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Lupin miró a Sirius desaparecer. Miró el cielo a través de la ventana. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, pronto la luna llena saldría y comenzaría su transformación. Y Sirius estaría intentando rescatar a Tonks sin su ayuda.

-¡La poción!- murmuró Lupin, golpeándose la frente.

Con todo el ajetreo, había olvidado tomar la poción. Subió a su habitación, donde le esperaba el líquido que impediría su transformación. Tomó la copa y la acercó a sus labios. Pero algo le impedía beber.

-Maldición...- murmuró Lupin, alejando ligeramente la copa de sus labios. Cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se quedó así, en silencio, un par de minutos. De pronto, dejó la copa aún llena sobre la mesa, tomó su varita y desapareció también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort rió maléficamente una vez que Bellatrix le explicó su plan.

-Muy bien pensado, Bella- dijo Voldemort- había olvidado por completo que un metamorfomago puede ser el sustrato de esa poderosa poción... bien, bien, dile a Snape que prepare todo...-

-Así lo haré, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix, inclinándose ante él con una sonrisa maligna.

La malvada mortífago bajó a la habitación donde Snape aún vigilaba a Tonks, cómodamente sentado en un sillón, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

-Snape, ya puedes irte, yo seguiré con este trabajo- dijo Bellatrix- el Señor Tenebroso te ordena preparar todo para elaborar la poción Kafka...-

Una nube pasó por los ojos de Snape en ese momento, pero se contuvo y Bellatrix no se dio cuenta. El profesor de Pociones descruzó las piernas y se puso de pie.

-¿La poción Kafka?- dijo Snape- ¿y para qué quiere el señor Tenebroso una poción de metamorfosis?-

-¿Pues para qué más?- dijo Bellatrix- para que, una vez que Dumbledore le entregue el contenido de la profecía sobre Harry Potter, poder deshacernos de esta mocosa, yo tomaré su apariencia e iré al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y... darles un pequeño saludo-

-Es un plan brillante viniendo de alguien con tan poco cerebro como tú, Bellatrix- dijo Snape fríamente- entrar al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix es mucho más complejo que eso...¿y qué piensas hacer si te descubren?-

-Tu trabajo no es hacer preguntas, sino obedecer, Snape- dijo Bellatrix.

-Como quieras- dijo Snape, fingiendo meditar- aunque no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo tarda la poción en prepararse...-

-Tarda dos días- dijo Bellatrix, mostrándole el libro- y se debe comenzar en luna llena. Hoy es luna llena, podemos llevar a cabo la extracción hoy mismo...-

Snape se mordió un labio. Bellatrix estaba muy bien informada sobre la poción, no sería fácil engañarla.

-Bien, iré a preparar todo entonces- dijo Snape- vigílala bien, no querrás que se escape...-

-No, claro que no- dijo Bellatrix, acentuando su mirada diabólica.

Snape se retiró, mientras Bellatrix tomaba asiento cómodamente en el sillón para posar su vista sobre su sobrina. Tonks no se había perdido ni media palabra de la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Bellatrix- ¿tienes alguna pregunta?-

Tonks dudó en preguntar.

-¿Qué es... la poción Kafka?- preguntó.

Bellatrix se echó a reír.

-Me sorprende que las basuras de tus padres no te lo advirtieran, sabiendo que eres una metamorfomaga- dijo Bellatrix- es una poción que permite a su bebedor acceder a la total apariencia de la persona que desee, en el momento que desee, por tiempo ilimitado...-

-Convertirlo en un metamorfomago- murmuró Tonks en voz baja.

-Exacto- dijo Bellatrix.

-¿Y porqué mis padres debían advertirme de ella?- preguntó Tonks. Bellatrix rió de nuevo.

-¿Qué porqué?- dijo Bellatrix- ¿sabes cual es el principal ingrediente de esa poción?-

Tonks sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-La sangre de un metamorfomago- añadió la mortífago- hasta la última gota...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Snape estaba casi fuera de quicio. Voldemort había recordado la poción Kafka. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a sacar a Tonks de semejante embrollo. Dio vueltas en círculos varias veces. Entonces una idea vino a su mente.

El profesor de Pociones encendió mágicamente la chimenea.

-Número 12, Grimmauld Place- dijo Snape, metiendo la cabeza al fuego. Se encontró con Harry.

-¡Woa! ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?- exclamó Harry al verlo, al principio tomado por sorpresa.

-No tengo tiempo para tus preguntas tontas, Potter- dijo Snape- ¿dónde están Black y Lupin?-

-Arriba, en el despacho de Sirius- dijo Harry, captando la gravedad en la voz de su profesor de pociones- voy a llamarlos...-

Harry se retiró, y volvió cinco minutos más tarde, pálido y sin aliento.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Snape- ¿porqué demoraste tanto?-

-Los busqué por toda la casa- dijo Harry, jadeando para recuperar el aliento- no están-

-¿Cómo rayos que no están?- dijo Snape- ¡si hoy es luna llena y Lupin no puede salir hoy!-

-No me lo pregunte a mí, profesor- dijo Harry, haciendo mucho esfuerzo para que la última palabra saliera de sus labios- yo estoy tan sorprendido como usted...-

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer uso de tu ayuda- dijo Snape- pon mucha atención, Potter, pues la vida de Tonks depende de ello...-

-Estoy escuchando- dijo Harry.

-Irás con el profesor Dumbledore, y le dirás que el señor Tenebroso quiere que lleve a cabo la poción Kafka esta noche...- dijo Snape.

-¿La qué?- dijo Harry.

-La poción Kafka, Potter- dijo Snape- ¿qué nunca lees?-

-No sé que es eso, señor- dijo Harry.

-Pues no me interesa- dijo Snape- ve de inmediato a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, y dile también sobre la ausencia de Black y Lupin...-

-¿Pero qué es...?- comenzó Harry, pero la cabeza de Snape desapareció de entre las llamas- oh, vaya...-

Harry subió corriendo hacia la habitación que Dumbledore usaba ahora como su despacho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Bien, Harry, muchas gracias por tu información- dijo Dumbledore, tras escuchar el relato del chico.

-Una cosa más- dijo Harry- Snape dijo...-

-El profesor Snape, Harry- lo corrigió Dumbledore. Harry sintió una gran frustración. ¿Porqué rayos corregía esa insignificancia, más ahora que Tonks estaba en peligro?

-Bueno, el profesor Snape me pidió que buscara a Sirius y a Lupin, pero no están en la casa- dijo Harry- más aún, sé que el profesor Lupin no se tomó su poción, porque la copa estaba hasta el borde, y esta noche es luna llena...-

Dumbledore no pareció sorprenderse. Se levantó.

-Iré a llamar a Kingsley y a Moody- dijo Dumbledore- ellos podrán ayudar a Sirius y a Remus...-

-Señor, ¿acaso ellos también fueron a ayudar a Tonks?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo Dumbledore- ahora, Harry, tengo mucho que hacer...-

Harry asintió y se retiró a su habitación. Ahí lo esperaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Ron- ¿porqué tardaste tanto?-

-Snape mandó un mensaje para Dumbledore- respondió Harry.

-¿Sobre Tonks?- preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió.

-Snape dijo que Voldemort quería hacer una poción...- dijo Harry- ¿saben que rayos es la poción Kafka?-

Ron se encogió de hombros, pero Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry.

-Acabo de recordarlo- dijo Hermione- esa poción es muy poderosa...pero su ingrediente principal es la sangre de un metamorfomago...hasta la última gota...-

-Si eso es cierto- dijo Harry- Tonks está en grave peligro...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius rondaba alrededor de la mansión Riddle. No tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr entrar a la enorme casa sin ser detectado.

Iba a dar un paso adelante, cuando un mago apareció junto a él. Sirius se apartó de un salto y lo apuntó con la varita, pero se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Remus!- exclamó Sirius- ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

Perdón por la tardanza... mucho trabajo. Espero que les esté gustando. Faltan cinco días para el libro seis. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C5: Ataque a la Mansión Riddle

**CAPITULO 5: ATAQUE A LA MANSIÓN RIDDLE**

-¿Se puede saber que demonios, rayos y centellas haces aquí?- bramó Sirius.

-No puedo abandonar a Tonks- dijo Lupin- ni a ti tampoco...-

-¿No entiendes que en unos minutos serás no solo inútil, sino también muy peligroso para Tonks...?- dijo Sirius.

-Y para los mortífagos- dijo Lupin.

-No, Remus- dijo Sirius- me costará demasiado trabajo mantenerte a raya sin morder a Tonks y evitar las maldiciones de mi querida prima al mismo tiempo...-

-No, Sirius, confía en mí- dijo Lupin- estoy seguro de que lo podemos hacer...-

-Está bien- dijo Sirius, tras evaluar a su amigo con la mirada- estás completamente loco. Dumbledore nos va a asesinar por esto...-

-Dumbledore nos va a asesinar por estar aquí, en primer lugar- dijo Lupin, sonriendo levemente- ahora vamos, ahora que aún puedo cooperar un poco...-

Y los dos se dirigieron a la mansión Riddle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Lo haremos esta noche- dijo Voldemort, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Está seguro, señor?- preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Sí- dijo Voldemort- tú y varios otros mortífagos me acompañarán a Moldavia para recoger el último ingrediente de la poción Kafka...-

-Señor¿no sería más sencillo si nos enviara por él?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-No, Bella- dijo Voldemort- no lo encontrarían, está bien oculto...-

Bellatrix no quiso seguir insistiendo. Sabía que aquello no era muy sabio que digamos. Mientras tanto, Voldemort seguía acariciando la cabeza de su enorme serpiente, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-Sí, mi querida Nagini- dijo Voldemort- imagina la cara de Dumbledore y de todos esos tontos de la Orden del Fénix cuando vean como les regreso a esa chiquilla intento de auror...- soltó una carcajada maligna que resonó por toda la mansión- Bella, dile a Lucius que comience con la extracción de la sangre de tu sobrina, y congrega a los otros, nos vamos a Moldavia...-

Bellatrix asintió y salió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kingsley y Moody no estaban del mejor humor que digamos cuando escucharon lo que Dumledore les dijo sobre Sirius y Lupin lanzándose a pelear contra Voldemort y los mortífagos ellos solos.

-Ya sabía que Sirius no tenía ni pizca de cerebro- no paraba de decir Moody- pero pensé que Remus tendría más luces...-

-Ambos están preocupados por Tonks, Moody- dijo Kingsley para tranquilizarlo- de haber tenido oportunidad, yo los hubiera seguido...-

-...y te hubieras enfrentado a un hombre lobo- dijo Moody.

-Tranquilízate, Moody- dijo Kingsley- espero que pronto acabemos con esto-

-Yo también- dijo él- por el bien de todos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Tonks con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar que Malfoy y otro de los mortífagos la arrastraran hacia el sótano oscuro de la mansión.

-Ya deja de moverte, niña- dijo Lucius Malfoy, mientras la ataba con cadenas a una columna, y Tonks seguía resistiéndose débilmente- no conseguirás nada, ya estás perdida...-

-No lo creo- dijo Tonks, estirando las cadenas- déjenme...-

Lucius la ignoró. Tomó su mano derecha e hizo un corte mágico con su varita sobre la muñeca de Tonks. La chica trató en vano de retirar su mano, y ésta comenzó a sangrar. Las finas gotas de sangre de la metamorfomaga iban cambiando de color mientras caían a un recipiente que Malfoy había colocado bajo su muñeca.

-No te resistas más- siseó Malfoy- tu sangre será bien utilizada por el Señor Tenebroso- y rió suavemente en el oído de ella. Luego se volvió al mortífago que estaba con él- vigílala bien-

Y subió. Tonks apretó los ojos de dolor. Le quedaba poco tiempo. Sabía que Sirius no iría por ella: había caído detrás del velo y no volvería. Tampoco Remus: esa noche era luna llena, no podía salir del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Estaba perdida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort, Bellatrix y algunos de sus más fieles seguidores estaban de pie, en la entrada de la mansión Riddle. Sirius y Lupin los vieron. No se esperaron encontrarse frente a frente con su peor enemigo. Pero Voldemort no se percató de su presencia. El y el resto de los mortífagos desaparecieron al instante.

-¿Se fue?- dijo Sirius, sin poder creerlo.

-No será tan difícil como pensé- comentó Lupin.

-Eso espero, Remus- dijo Sirius- andando-

Los dos magos entraron a la mansión con cuidado. Recordando de memoria las instrucciones de Snape sobre la casa. Snape les había dicho que Tonks se encontraba en el tercer piso, en el ala oeste de la mansión.

Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, evadiendo a algunos mortífagos a su paso.

-Este es el sitio- dijo Sirius al llegar.

-Extraño que no esté vigilado- comentó Lupin.

Sirius abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero se llevó una gran decepción. Toda la habitación se encontraba vacía. Los dos magos se miraron entre sí. Todo era exactamente igual a como recordaban en la memoria de Snape, excepto que no había ningún mortífago, y tampoco estaba Tonks.

-Maladición- dijo Sirius entre dientes.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los dos se volvieron precipitadamente. Era Lucius Malfoy- de verdad que no esperaba volverte a ver, Black, pero eso se puede arreglar...-

Sirius y Lupin sacaron sus varitas, pero Malfoy también tenía fuera la suya.

-Ahora entiendo, vienes por tu sobrina- dijo Malfoy, sin que Sirius o Lupin agregaran más- pierden su tiempo, para este momento debe estar ya completamente desangrada...-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Sirius.

-Así es- dijo Malfoy, sonriendo maléficamente- el Señor Tenebroso necesita toda su sangre, hasta la última gota...-

Sirius temblaba de rabia. Lupin, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a tener una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Sirius, transfórmate- dijo Lupin entre dientes.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Sirius.

-Ya es hora- dijo Lupin.

Sirius entendió y, tras lanzarle un rayo de luz azul a Malfoy, se convirtió en el gran perro negro. Malfoy, por su parte, evadió el ataque de Sirius, para encontrarse con un hombre lobo en lugar de Lupin.

-¡No!- exclamó el mortífago, y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sirius salió tras él antes de que cerrara la puerta, y recobró su forma humana. Tomó al mortífago de la solapa y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Dime donde está mi sobrina- le dijo Sirius en un tono amenazante.

-Jamás- dijo Malfoy.

-Yo lo pensaría mejor- dijo Sirius- si no me lo dices tendré que ir a buscarla yo mismo, pero soltaré al hombre lobo sobre ti...-

Malfoy tembló.

-En el sótano- dijo por fin el mortífago- pero marca mis palabras, pierdes tu tiempo. Ella debe estar muerta para este momento-

Sirius apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Malfoy.

-Más te vale que no- dijo Sirius fríamente, y le dio la espalda para dirigirse al sótano. Malfoy se levantó y lo atacó con su vara.

-Toma esto- dijo el mortífago.

Afortunadamente para Sirius, el animago pudo evadir a tiempo la maldición, que chocó contra la puerta, trozándola. Sirius se convirtió de nuevo en perro, y pasó junto al hombre lobo. Lupin se lanzó contra Malfoy, quien no tuvo más remedio que correr.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-No se escucha mucho ruido- comentó Kingsley, de pie frente a la entrada de la mansión Riddle. Moody no le prestó atención. Se encontraba mirando la luna.

-La luna ya llenó- dijo Moody- Remus será peligroso, incluso para nosotros...-

-Así es- dijo Kingsley- hay que darnos prisa...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius corrió hacia el sótano. Esta vez no se preocupó por hacer poco ruido, muy al contrario. Muchos mortífagos salieron a su encuentro, pero Sirius solo los evadió, sabía que Lupin y Malfoy venían tras él, y nadie lo seguiría si él era a su vez seguido por un hombre lobo.

Llegó a frente a la puerta del sótano, y sin ningún cuidado la abrió. Mejor dicho, la hizo estallar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- la voz ronca de un mortífago recién levantado. Sirius lo ignoró. Solo le lanzó una maldición para aturdirlo.

-¿Dónde estás, Tonks?- dijo Sirius para sí mismo- ¿dónde...?-

La respuesta a su pregunta estaba junto a la columna más alejada. Tonks estaba ahí, de rodillas, encadenada a la columna. Estaba mortalmente pálida, y su cabeza colgaba sin ningún cuidado, sus cabellos negros ocultándole el rostro.

Sirius se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella. Quiso hacerla subir la mirada, pero no se movió. Vio la herida que tenía sobre su muñeca derecha, y la pila de sangre de colores que estaba junto a ella.

-No, Tonks- dijo Sirius en voz baja- niña torpe¿porque...?-

-Porque eso les sucede a quienes desafían al Señor Tenebroso- dijo Malfoy.

El mortífago acababa de entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Detrás de ella se escuchaban los gruñidos del hombre lobo y los gritos de los mortífagos. Malfoy se acercaba a Sirius apuntándolo con la varita.

-No te preocupes, Black, te enviaré a hacerle compañía- dijo Malfoy- desearás nunca haber salido detrás de ese velo...-

Sirius dejó a Tonks y se puso de pie.

-Eso no te lo permitiré- dijo Sirius.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Gruñidos- dijo Kingsley, señalando la larga escalera hacia el sótano- Remus está allá abajo-

-En cuanto lo encontremos lo enviaremos de vuelta al bosque de Hogwarts, o a alguna parte donde no haga daño- dijo Moody- ya mañana me escuchará...-

Los dos bajaron, vara en alto. Podían ver a Lupin rasguñando la puerta del sótano, mientras los mortífagos se alejaban de ese sitio, impidiendo que los dos aurores bajaran. Andes de que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente, Lupin rompió la puerta y se introdujo al sótano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Tonks- dijo Sirius.

-Ella está pagando por oponerse al Señor Tenebroso- dijo Malfoy- así como tu lo harás también-

Los dos magos intercambiaron maldiciones, pero ninguna dio en el blanco. Estaban muy concentrados en el ataque, cuando una débil voz los interrumpió.

-¿Sirius...?- dijo Tonks. El corazón de Sirius estuvo a punto de estallar.

-¿Aún está con vida?- dijo Malfoy, sorprendido. Sirius lo ignoró y se acercó a Tonks, trozando los brazaletes que tenía.

-Sirius, estás vivo...- dijo ella débilmente.

-Así es, pequeña ninfa- dijo Sirius.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo Malfoy, apuntándolos con la vara.

No tuvo tiempo para atacar. El hombre lobo había trozado la puerta y ahora estaba dentro del sótano junto a ellos. El mayor miedo de Sirius se hacía realidad: Lupin estaba transformado en hombre lobo, y estaba en la misma habitación que Tonks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Perdón por el retraso :P muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: El Devorador de Memorias

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL DEVORADOR DE MEMORIAS**

Sirius permaneció inmóvil al ver a su amigo, convertido en hombre lobo y a punto de atacarlo. Sabía que si se convertía en perro, Lupin no le haría daño. Pero no podía arriesgarse, Tonks seguía ahí, y no podía defenderse ella sola, sin varita y en el estado en que se encontraba.

Tonks, por su parte, miraba la escena sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sirius, el mismo Sirius que había caído detrás del velo en el departamento de Misterios, estaba vivo. Tras él había llegado Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mortífagos que la habían amenazado un rato antes, y encima de todo, un hombre lobo también entró. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y Tonks miraba a los tres con miedo.

Sirius seguía helado. Malfoy no se movió tampoco, pero estaba sonriendo.

-Hasta aquí quedaron los dos, Black- dijo Lucius Malfoy, apuntándolo con la vara- yo no tengo más que desaparecer, en cambio, tu sobrinita no puede desaparecer, está muy débil por los brazaletes que le pusimos- y diciendo esto, lanzó un rayo de luz roja al hombre lobo, sin duda para azuzarlo, y desapareció.

El hombre lobo se enfureció y rugió con más fuerza, antes de lanzarse contra ellos. A Sirius no le tomó más de medio segundo decidir que era lo que iba a hacer. Corrió hacia Tonks, la alzó en sus brazos tan pronto como pudo y corrió hacia una esquina, donde la depositó. Luego se convirtió en el gran perro negro, y se interpuso entre la chica y el hombre lobo.

La batalla comenzó. Sirius atajaba a Lupin, y no le permitía acercarse a Tonks. La chica miraba todo eso, asustada. Si al principio creía estar muerta, o soñando, ahora estaba segura de que todo lo que estaba viendo era muy real.

Los dos contrincantes ya habían revuelto todo el sótano, y la bandeja en la que había estado cayendo gota a gota la sangre de Tonks se había volteado y ahora la sangre multicolor estaba esparcida. Un momento después, Tonks vio como Sirius era lanzado con fuerza contra la pared y recobrar su forma humana. Su tío dejó de moverse.

-Sirius...- murmuró Tonks, tratando en vano de ponerse de pie para ir hacia él. Un gruñido la regresó de golpe a la realidad, pues tenía que ocuparse de otro asunto.

El hombre lobo comenzó a acercarse a ella. Tonks se deslizó hacia atrás hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared, mientras Lupin seguía avanzando hacia ella. El licántropo le mostró sus agudos dientes.

-Remus, no...- dijo Tonks, aunque inmediatamente después le pareció tonto. Sabía bien que un hombre lobo no reconocía amigo o enemigo. No podía desaparecer. Estaba perdida.

En ese momento, algo extraño ocurrió. El hombre lobo dejó de rugir y se quedó inmóvil, mirándola. Segundos después Sirius volvió a convertirse en el perro negro y se lanzó contra el hombre lobo. Esta vez fue el licántropo quien chocó pesadamente contra el suelo, y cayó justamente en el pequeño charco de sangre multicolor, y se quedó inmóvil. Sirius volvió a su forma humana.

-Tonks, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Sirius. Ella asintió.

-Sirius, ¿qué le pasará a Remus?- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estará bien- dijo Sirius- Lunático ha tenido peores noches...-

El hombre lobo volvió a moverse. Y algo extraño ocurrió. Lentamente, Lupin dejó de ser hombre lobo y retomó su forma humana, a plena luz de luna.

-¿Qué... qué me sucedió?- dijo Lupin, poniéndose de rodillas y mirándose las manos.

-Increíble- dijo Sirius, dejando a Tonks para caminar hacia él y ofrecerle su mano. Lupin la aceptó y se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Fue su sangre- dijo Lupin, mirando la sangre multicolor esparcida en el suelo- su sangre me permitió volver a la normalidad...-

Sirius y Lupin se volvieron hacia Tonks, pero no sonrieron. En esos breves segundos en los que se distrajeron, aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados junto con Tonks. Malfoy y Avery.

-Mira nada más que suertudos, Avery- dijo Malfoy, mientras que Avery levantaba a Tonks- menos mal que esta pequeña sigue con vida, después de que arruinaron la sangre que le habíamos extraído, al menos con ella obtendremos un poco más...-

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Lupin, apuntándole con la varita. Sirius hizo otro tanto.

-No- dijo Malfoy, apuntando a Tonks con la varita- no se atrevan ustedes a detenernos-

-¿Recuerdas, Sirius?- dijo Avery, con una sonrisa maligna-¿cómo en los viejos tiempos?-

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¿Qué dicen las reglas sobre eso, Lily?- preguntó James Potter, empuñando su escoba.

-En ninguna parte dice que no puedas- dijo Lily Evans, revisando su libro de reglas del Quiddich- si puedes usar anteojos...-

-¿No estarán planeando hacer trampa, par de pichones?- dijo Sirius, colocándose en medio de los dos. James lo apartó con un leve codazo- me sorprende de ti, Lily-

-Claro que no- dijo Lily- solo revisaba las reglas. En el juego de semifinal, ¿recuerdas a aquel chico de Ravenclaw de trató de engañar a James? Llevaba un reloj muggle que podía confundirse con la Snitch... pero desafortunadamente en las reglas no hay nada que prohíba el uso de relojes u otras cosas de metal...-

Sirius silbó por lo bajo.

-Por poco pierden ese juego, hermano- dijo Sirius, palmeando su espalda- pero fue muy ingenioso tu movimiento para recuperarte-

-Y peligroso- añadió Lupin- casi caes de tu escoba...-

-Ya, Lunático, no es para tanto- dijo James.

Peter estaba con ellos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en un día muy soleado y con un pasto impresionantemente verde. Faltaba un par de horas para el juego final de la copa de Quiddich, y James estaba algo nervioso. Lily le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente.

Los cinco la pasaban muy bien cuando de pronto llegó un grupo no muy agradable. A la cabeza iba el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin, Rodolphus Lestrange. Junto a él venía la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Black, con un aire de soberbia que solo ella podía tener. Detrás venía Snape, Avery, Rosier y Wilkes.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Bellatrix con sarcasmo- si es el club de James Potter el perdedor...-

-¿Cómo se hacen llamar, Severus?- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange- "Los merodeadores". Que nombre tan ridículo...-

-Vaya- dijo Sirius a su vez- veo que nuestro buen amigo Snivellus ya se ha encargado de introducirnos a todo el gallinero de Slytherin-

Snape sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Sirius. Como respuesta, tanto Sirius como James hicieron lo mismo, apuntando hacia Snape.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así- siseó Snape.

-Bueno, eres cien veces más valiente ahora que estás rodeado de tus amiguitos, Snivellus- dijo James.

-Te voy a enseñar, payaso presumido...- dijo Snape.

-Ven acá- dijo a su vez James, apartándose un poco de Lily. Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

-No, James- le dijo en voz baja.

-Tal vez deberías escuchar a la sangresucia, Potter- dijo Bellatrix con voz infantil- no querrás salir lastimado antes del juego ¿verdad?-

James parecía dispuesto a pelear, pero Lily volvió a jalar su brazo.

-No lo hagas, James- le dijo Lily- ¿qué no lo ves? Es un truco asqueroso para que te castiguen y no juegues-

James no se movió. Se limitó a mirar con odio tanto a Snape como a Bellatrix, hasta que Rodolphus Lestrange se interpuso entre James y la última.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Potter- dijo Lestrange con odio. Lupin alcanzó a ver que sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, y que James no se había percatado de ello.

-¡Buen día, profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó Lupin en voz alta.

Los Slytherins se volvieron, asustados, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que habían sido engañados.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosos, Lestrange?- dijo Lupin con sarcasmo, alzando las cejas.

-Son unos miedosos, tú y tu grupito, Lestrange- dijo Sirius- lo siento, Snivellus, creo que ellos tampoco podrán protegerte...-

Ambos grupos ya iban a comenzar a pelear, cuando Lily se interpuso.

-Ya basta con todos- dijo Lily- ahí viene la profesora McGonnagal, y si no se comportan, le diré que estaban peleando-

Los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos, y al parecer decidieron retirarse por el momento.

-Te veré en el juego, Potter- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange entre dientes- no saldrás vivo de ahí...- y se fue de la mano de Bellatrix. Los otros lo siguieron.

Lily le echó una mirada de advertencia a James, pero Sirius la ignoró y con su varita intentó hacer tropezar a Bellatrix, pero falló y fue Avery quien tropezó y rodó varios metros hasta caer en la orilla del lago.

Los Slytherins se volvieron, pero Sirius puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Avery, deja de payasear y vámonos- dijo Lestrange- tenemos un juego que ganar-

Avery lanzó una mirada de odio a los merodeadores, pero éstos lo ignoraron. Los Slytherins se fueron.

-Sirius, fuiste tú- dijo Lily.

-Ya, Lily, no me regañes- dijo Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco. James no decía nada, solo reía por lo bajo. Lily suspiró.

-¿Algún día cambiarán ustedes?- preguntó Lily.

-No- dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegro- sonrió Lily.

Esa tarde, Gryffindor ganó la copa de Quiddich después de que James Potter atrapó la snitch, y festejó con Lily y sus dos amigos más especiales: Sirius y Lupin

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Te lo advierto, Avery- dijo Sirius, sus ojos brillando de furia.

-No, Black, YO te lo advierto- dijo Avery sin dejar de apuntar a Tonks con su vara- retrocede, o tendré que desobedecer las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso...-

Ni Sirius ni Lupin se movieron.

-Así está mejor- dijo Malfoy- ahora...-

Pero una explosión lo interrumpió. Moody y Kingsley acababan de llegar, y ya estaban en el sótano. Los dos mortífagos estaban tan sorprendidos que no notaron cuando Sirius los atacó y Lupin se lanzó contra ellos y les arrebató a Tonks.

-¡Regresa a ese fenómeno!- bramó Avery.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Sirius, rechinando los dientes- te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Tonks...- Sirius no dejaba de apuntarlo con la varita, tampoco Lupin, Moody o Kingsley.

Malfoy y Avery se miraron entre ellos, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos. En ese momento alguien apareció y los detuvo. Era Dumbledore. Con un movimiento de su varita, los dos mortífagos desaparecieron.

-Dumbledore!- exclamó Moody- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Detenerlos- dijo Dumbledore- aún no es tiempo para esto...-

-¿A dónde los mandaste?- preguntó Kingsley.

-De vuelta a Azkaban- dijo Dumbledore- junto con los otros mortífagos que los vieron aquí esta noche...- el mago dejó una piedra en el suelo y se incorporó- ahora, volvamos a Grimmauld Place-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Segundos después, ya estaban de vuelta en una de las habitaciones más grandes de la casa de Sirius. Moody y Kingsley se disculparon y volvieron a sus asuntos.

-Ahora, Sirius, es hora de que vuelvas a esconderte- dijo Dumbledore- pero esta vez también te esconderás de la Orden...-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, no moriste al caer tras ese velo, pero nadie lo sabe...- dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Cómo no!- exclamó Tonks, ya repuesta- lo estoy viendo...-

-Sí, pero lo olvidarás- dijo Dumbledore, sacando otro cristal como el que había dejado en la mansión Riddle.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Lupin.

-Oh, es un asunto delicado, pero ya lo sabrán al final- dijo Dumbledore- no te preocupes, Remus, la sangre de Tonks te dio un disfraz humano temporal. La próxima luna llena serás un hombre lobo de nuevo.

-Eh, bien...- dijo Lupin, aún sin soltar a Tonks.

-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore- este es el punto en el que olvidarán todo. Aún los que no están presentes lo harán... solo Sirius tendrá memoria de lo ocurrido desde que los mortífagos entraron a San Mungo-

-Espera- dijo de pronto Lupin- hay algo que debo hacer primero...-

-Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie- Sirius, ¿me sigues?-

Sirius lo imitó y salió de la habitación tras Dumbledore, dejando solos a Tonks y Lupin.

-Vaya que fue un día extraño- murmuró Lupin, mirando la luna llena que aún brillaba a través de la ventana.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Tonks, bajando la mirada.

-Tonks, yo...- comenzó Lupin- de verdad tuve mucho miedo de perderte...-

-Y yo de no volverte a ver, Remus- dijo Tonks. Luego bajó la mirada. ¿Ella, una auror, tuvo miedo? Sí, en la presencia de Voldemort, al sentir en su cuerpo la maldición cruciatus, al creer que iba a morir y no iba a volver a ver a Lupin, al creer que no había esperanza para ella... sí, tuvo miedo.

-Ya todo pasó- dijo Lupin, acomodándola en la cama y arropándola. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

-¿Remus?- dijo Tonks.

-¿Sí?- dijo Lupin.

-Vamos a olvidar todo esto, ¿cierto?- dijo Tonks tristemente.

-Así es- dijo Lupin, tomando el mentón de la joven para poder mirar sus ojos- pero algún día lo recordaremos. O tal vez Sirius nos lo recordará-

Tonks sonrió, sabía que Sirius estaría espiando, y escuchó un par de golpes fuera.

-Creo que ya se fue- dijo Tonks.

-Antes de olvidar este momento- dijo Lupin- hay algo que quiero decirte, mi ninfa-

-¿Qué es, Remus?- preguntó ella.

Como respuesta, Lupin se inclinó hacia delante y la besó con cariño. Ella también se inclinó hacia delante y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió.

-Sabe a... chocolate- dijo Tonks.

Lupin sonrió.

En ese momento, Dumbledore decidió que ya era hora. Con la punta de su varita tocó el cristal que había sacado.

-El devorador de memorias ha sido activado- dijo Dumbledore.

En ese momento, Harry volvió al número 4 de Privet Drive con sus tíos, Ron a la madriguera y Hermione a su casa con sus padres muggles. Tonks estaba en San Mungo, esperando que la sanadora le llevara una poción para bajarle la fiebre, y Lupin compró un ramo de flores para llevarle. Snape seguía espiando para Dumbledore.

Solo Sirius y Dumbledore escaparon del devorador de memorias.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente Tonks salió de San Mungo, completamente curada. Molly Weasley la invitó a pasar un tiempo en su casa, pues los padres de Tonks habían salido del país. Y fue cuando Remus Lupin fue a verla.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Tonks?- dijo Lupin.

-Mucho mejor, gracias- dijo Tonks sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Aún te sientes mal por lo ocurrido con... Sirius?- dijo Lupin.

-¿Acaso crees que no?- dijo ella.

-Lo siento- dijo Lupin.

-No hay problema, Remus- dijo Tonks.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Luego fue Tonks quien comenzó a hablar.

-Remus, hay algo que siempre quise decirte- dijo ella- yo...-

-Ya sé a donde va esta conversación, Tonks- dijo Lupin- no necesito escucharla. No quiero hacerte daño...-

-Pero yo te quiero- dijo Tonks. No quería, pero había comenzado a llorar.

-No llores, Nymphadora- dijo Lupin- es lo mejor para ti...-

-Remus, lo digo de verdad- dijo Tonks, mientras su cabello color rosa cambiaba drásticamente a un tono grisáceo- de verdad te quiero...-

-Tonks, soy demasiado peligroso para ti- dijo Lupin- soy demasiado viejo, y soy pobre...-

-Pero yo...-

-No es posible, Tonks- dijo Lupin, levantándose- esto no es posible. Yo también te... tengo un cariño muy grande, por lo mismo te repito que no-

Tonks ya no dijo nada. Se echó a llorar mientras repetía el nombre "Remus" una y otra vez. Lupin salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras la oía sollozar.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña ninfa- murmuró Lupin en voz baja- entiende que esto lo hago precisamente porque te quiero...- y salió de la Madriguera.

Minutos más tarde, Molly Weasley encontró a Tonks dormida en su habitación, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

Sí, así termina esta pequeña historia. La continuación ustedes ya la conocen. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima historia.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
